How a Sleepover Can Be Fun
by No Wishing on the Never Star
Summary: What happens when some detectives and an ADA get together with a little beer? Contains Femmeslash, AO


The whole topic of EO I believe is highly overused and other pairings need to be shown no matter what type of sexual orientation.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Time for another after-work get together. So, whose house this time?" Olivia asked the squad, including their ADA Alex Cabot. Especially Alex, who she has had a crush on since she first walked in the squad room two years ago for the first time. Her and the blonde, blue-eyed ADA were best friends.

Alex smiled and offered her apartment. Everyone decided on starting around 8 p.m. and bringing beer. Captain couldn't go because he had to get home to his wife. Elliot was newly divorced and didn't have the kids this week so he was coming. Fin and Munch would never give up the chance for free beer, so of course they were coming, too. They finished their work around 5 p.m. and everyone left the squadroom.

"Hey, Alex. Want to have a sleepover tonight? I can't get my car fixed yet and I'm probably going to get drunk tonight," Olivia sheepishly asked her best friend, Alex Cabot. Alex smirked, holding back all her naughty remarks and suggestions for the sleepover and replied, "Absolutely, Liv."

"Come on, we can go back to my apartment and hang out until Elliot, Fin, and Munch come over for the party," Alex said.

**At Alex's apartment, 8 p.m.**

The two women were sitting side-by-side on the couch in Alex's frontroom watching a movie when the three men walked in holding beer. "Hello, boys!" Alex said. Alex looked at Olivia and noticed a disappointed look in her eyes when they were no longer alone. _Hmm, maybe she feels the same about __me as I do her. Wait! What?! That's the most stupidest thing I've heard. How can she have the same feelings toward me? I mean, we are __just friends._ Alex thought bitterly at the last silent comment. Olivia stopped the movie.

"Here," Elliot said, handing everyone a beer before sitting down on the chair across from the loveseat, which Fin and Munch were sitting on.

An hour later, everyone had stayed where they were sitting beside the two women, who were sitting closer than when they had started, in the middle of the couch that was in between the chair and loveseat. Everyone had finished drinking for the night and were talking. Suddenly, Olivia came up with a game to play. "Let's play truth or dare!"

The boys rolled their eyes and Alex smiled in agreement. "Let's not," Fin said. "Well too bad, it's Alex apartment so we are going to play," Olivia said with a teasing smile. Fin groaned and said, "Ok, fine." Olivia smiled down at Alex, who was now resting her head on the brunette's shoulder and told Alex she was first. Alex pondered about who to ask and finally decided on Elliot. "El, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to call Cragen and tell him that you're in love with him," Alex said with a smirk when she heard Olivia snort in laughter.

"Fine," Elliot said in a huff. "Hand me the phone." Fin threw the phone to Elliot who dialed the familiar number.

"Hello, Captain...yes, I know it's 9 p.m...no, I'm still at Alex's...I just wanted to tell you that I love you...how'd you know?...ok, bye."

"The captain figured out that we were playing truth or dare," Elliot breathed a sigh of relief.

"Ok, Fin your turn," Elliot said to the detective. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth," Fin said.

"Have you ever wished you'd never been transferred to SVU instead of staying in narcotics?"

"Actually, no. SVU helps more than narcotics can, and I like to help as many people as I can," Fin answered truthfully.

"Ok, Liv. Your turn," Fin smiled at Olivia who looked happy about being so close to the blonde attorney. Everyone at the squad knew about the sexual tension between the two women but kept quiet about it.

"Truth or dare?"

Being an adventurous one, Olivia chose dare.

"I dare you to kiss Alex. On the lips. And I mean a _really_ intense kiss," Fin dared Olivia with a certain smile, silently telling Olivia that he knew about her feelings toward Alex.

Alex looked up at Fin with wide-eyes. Fin gave her a smile, just like the one he gave Olivia. Olivia smiled at Fin and then back down at Alex, who was looking up at her expectantly, anticipating Olivia's next move. "So, what are you waiting for, Detective?" Alex asked with a seductive smile.

Alex leaned up from Olivia's comfortable shoulder and turned her head so she was facing the blushing detective. Olivia leaned down towards Alex's face and barely brushed her lips against Alex's before capturing her lips in a fiery kiss, pouring out all her pent up emotions into this one kiss. Several minutes later, Alex broke away first, from the lack of air and gasped. "Whoa, Liv. That was amazing," Alex purred in Olivia's ear. Olivia felt Alex's warm breath on her ear and shivered excitedly, hoping no one would notice, but of course they did.

"Don't stop!" the men yelled, hoping the two women would keep kissing. Olivia rolled her eyes and muttered, "Men are pigs." Alex heard her and chuckled.

"But the boys are right, we shouldn't stop," Alex said aloud, looking into Olivia's eyes for permission. Alex saw her feelings towards Olivia reflected from Olivia's eyes and knew Olivia wanted to keep kissing. Olivia gently put a finger to Alex's pouting lips, silently telling her to wait. She looked at the men and gave them all a look, telling them that Alex and her needed to be alone.

"Alex and I need to talk. Can you guys leave? I promise we can finish this some other time."

"Sure," the three men said in unison. "I got to get home before I get drunk anyways," Munch said. "Have fun, ladies," Fin said teasingly, and Elliot agreed. They left together, probably heading to a bar. "Ok, Alex. Your turn. Truth or dare?"

"Let me think about that. I want to see what you have in mind so I choose dare," Alex stated mischievisously. Olivia chuckled, "Contrary to popular belief, I'm not always thinking about sex, Al." Alex waggled her eyebrows, and replied, "Suuuurrrreee."

"Ok, so your dare is to cuddle with me for a little while. Are you comfortable enough around me to do that?" Alex giggled and nodded.

Olivia turned so that her back was laying against the armrest of the couch on the end and faced Alex. Olivia stretched out her legs straight, pulling Alex towards her gently so that the blonde woman's back was leaning into Olivia's stomach Sitting between the brunette's long tan legs, Alex leaned into Olivia's body and rested the back of her head against Olivia's chest. _This feels so natural, being held by Olivia_, Alex thought. _God, I love her so much. How do I tell her?_ both women thought to themselves. Olivia wrapped her arms loosely around Alex's mid-section and began to trace patterns on her stomach causing Alex to sigh in pleasure. _Was that a moan?_ Olivia thought, satisfied.

Without realizing it, Olivia placed a kiss on the top of Alex's head. Alex smiled and cuddled deeper into Olivia's chest. Alex smiled for the taste of Olivia's soft lips against her own, for falling in love with someone who at least likes her back, possibly loves her back, and so many other things. Alex turned her body slightly upward so that she was face-to-face with Olivia and kissed the brunette with a great intensity. Olivia smiled against Alex's soft lips and kissed her back. When Olivia finally pulled away, gently pulling on Alex's bottom lip with her teeth, Alex bit her bottom lip and looked up at Olivia with a surprised look. "Did I shock you, Al?"

"Uh--," Alex tried to say, but had lost her vocabulary from that amazing kiss.

Olivia chuckled. Suddenly it dawned on her. "You mean you've never had anyone pull on your lip like that before?"

Alex smile, "Yes, someone has kissed me like that. But, I've never felt like this before."

"Felt like what, Alex?"

Alex sighed, turned her body so her side was leaning into Olivia's stomach, and rested her head on Olivia's shoulder so that she was facing the brunette's throat. "I can't really explain it. It's like...like I'm falling. When our lips met for the first time, I started falling, and fast. But when the kiss unfortuantely ended, I kept falling. And you were there to catch me before I could hit back to earth. Do you get what I'm saying?" Alex confessed, her warm, sweet breath against Olivia's throat.

"Oh, Al. I know exactly what you're talking about. The feeling is like you're high, just without the drugs. But, there's only one difference between what we feel," Olivia replied.

"What is the difference? Please don't say you don't feel the same way. I couldn't handle it," Alex whispered, a lonely tear falling down her cheek. Olivia gently wiped the tear away.

"No honey. Believe me, the feelings are mutual. I just meant you feel like you're falling...but, I've already fell," Olivia admitted. Alex looked up at Olivia with a incredulous, shocked expression, "Y-you...you m-mean..."

Olivia took Alex's small hands in her own and caressed the blonde's knuckles. The brunette smiled down at Alex and replied happily, "I love you, Alex. I've loved you ever since I first met you. I love you and I always will, no matter what. You've had my heart from the beginning, even though we weren't "together" officially."

"Oh, Livia. I love you, too. I love you so much, and I've loved you with a passion since I first saw you," Alex replied lovingly. Alex's soft, caring eyes reflected a raw desire, passion, love, lust. So many things Olivia has been feeling for the younger ADA. Alex moved her body so that she was now laying on top of Olivia, face-to-face. Olivia flipped them over so that she was on top of Alex, straddling the blonde's waist.

Olivia pulled Alex in for another kiss, softly planting her lips on the blonde's. Olivia mumbled "I love you" against Alex's mouth. Olivia nibbled on Alex's bottom lip before trailing kisses down the blonde's throat, ending at the younger woman's collarbone. Olivia nipped and kissed Alex's neck and collarbone, causing the blonde to gasp sharply in enjoyment. "I love you, Olivia," Alex breathlessly said into the brunette's hair that was tickling her chin and throat.

They spent the rest of the evening, well into the morning, in each other's arms, making love to one another. Taking turns, they took each other to maximum ecstasy and back down to earth again, over and over.


End file.
